


Мне не страшно

by mizuki_arashi



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-07 04:52:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12833703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mizuki_arashi/pseuds/mizuki_arashi
Summary: Мне нравится, что вся вина – огромная вина, безумная вина – ложится на тебя. Я перекладываю свою вину на тебя, и быть мне только жертвой.





	Мне не страшно

Мне почему-то совсем не страшно. Моя беззащитность, моя слабость словно перетекают в его руки, его губы, впитываются в них и исчезают. И я понимаю тогда – все это время меня держал страх, не давая и шагу ступить. А впереди все новые и новые разновидности страха – страхи взросления и многие, многие другие, поджидающие меня.  
Я чувствую, что впервые по-настоящему свободен. Это пьянит, заражает азартом. Я мечтал сбежать из дома, но пустые планы, дружеские обсуждения не вылились в поступок. Сейчас я – как птица, как абсолютный сирота, как существо третьего пола – не имеющее пола, потому что часть пола – страхи, связанные с ним: я-почему-то-мальчик, что-же-это-может-и-будет-значить...  
Мне спокойно – твое отчаяние так пьянит, так дразнит, ты считаешь себя обреченным, ты клеймишь себя и готов умереть – именно это – ты готов умереть, ты решился, твой внутренний пол заставил тебя пойти на это, твой страх лопнул, как мыльный пузырь, когда он становится слишком большим.  
Мне нравится, что вся вина – огромная вина, безумная вина – ложится на тебя. Я перекладываю свою вину на тебя, и быть мне только жертвой. Вина сродни страху – безличная абстракция, паразит, ищущий, на кого перекинуться. Поэтому никто не может ее снять или надеть. Я сниму – другие наденут, распнут тебя на кресте твоей вины. Я вижу крест – не вижу, из чего он сделан, – я вижу липкую субстанцию, этакую прозрачно-непрозрачную медузу, окутывающую твое тело; я вижу низкое черное небо над местом казни. Но я знаю, что меня там нет. Я всего лишь жертва...  
Хорошо ли мне? Если я не сопротивляюсь, если я поддаюсь – подаюсь навстречу?.. Я не очень понимаю, каково это – когда тебе хорошо. Я никогда не чувствовал так, как в эти минуты, и я где-то далеко, совсем не здесь – но если бы этого «здесь» не происходило, не возникла бы и иная сторона... Поэтому я благодарен. И мне хочется, чтобы для тебя это тоже оказалось не зря. Хочу разделить восторг. Пусть останется только эта мимолетная вечность, интенсивное переживание жизни-в-секунде.  
Я просто перестану быть собой, я забуду, каково это. Я не мальчик, мне не 12 лет, я не потерялся в темном городе, фонари не погасли, меня не нашел насильник. Все это – страхи, отбросив их, я познаю бесконечность.  
Но это не все... Это не все, что я должен знать, что я узнал.  
Мечтатель, зверь, подмявший добычу. Хорошо, что я тебе нравлюсь, – мечта должна быть прекрасна, безымянна и безлика.  
Держи меня крепко, бедра к бедрам, грудь к груди, рот в рот. Смотри, как влажно мерцают пряди волос. Смешаем слюну и кровь из потрескавшихся губ, и пот, и сперму. Ты ведешь – и меня заводит – куда-то очень далеко – сочетание беспощадного голода, грубости и нежности.  
От меня возьмут все. Заберут все, что было. И немного того, что могло бы быть. И что-то дадут. Дай мне это. Дай мне. Дай. Мне.  
Я беру в рот твой член, сосу его, по подбородку течет, першит в горле, но я продолжаю двигаться, продолжаю облизывать тебя – и, когда закашляюсь, по горлу потечет уже не только слюна. Мне не нравится этот вкус, этот кашель – но я разделяю позу на коленях перед тобой.  
Ласкай меня везде, преступник, ласкай. Роняй следы деяний на благодатную землю. Звонят к обеду. Звонят.  
Я вижу, как ты берешь меня. Противная боль. Но стены кажутся тьмой, падающей на нас, скрывающей наши натуры, подхлестывающей наши мечты. Я полюбил подвальный мрак – он сохраняет нескончаемые тайны, бесчисленные нервы-дороги для воображения. Высший разум скрывается в застенках темноты.  
Мне нравится, как ты двигаешься, трахая свою мечту.  
Надеюсь, тебе приятно.  
Голое тело на каких-то ступеньках, кричать не могу – рот зажат чужой рукой.  
Щека фиксирует касания мягкого меха. Кого освежевали?..  
Уже один и плачу. На ощупь – что потерялось, что вжилось?  
Пришел новый страх – или возвращаются старые дьяволы? - нет никого, я один. Великий Зверь Творец спускается отовсюду из-за темноты. Это не страшно, но вдруг я здесь навсегда? Не в силах стать единым целым с ним.  
Смерти нет, ведь я не _знаю_ смерти, я умею только _мечтать_ о ней... о безликой, но совершенной, безумной, иссушающей, но желанной моей мечте, любимой книжной развязке.  
Я один.  
Я ... я счастлив! Я – невыразимо – наполнен восторгом, энергией души. Я был взят и я счастлив: меня отдали - и я предался. Это жертва, не требующая жертвы, это отречение, не требующее конца, это вечность, благосклонно ласкающая мое тело. Это подлинное величие... Смутная, но горячая надежда – цитадель из мехов и беспросветья. Моя охрана, меня-вечность. Птичий путь для духа-без-пола, бога-без-страха, ничто-в-нежном-взгляде-абсолюта. Божья благосклонность, звездная помощь. Обещание любви.  
Иди сюда, счастье, ах-хаха!!


End file.
